Вербовка
by anna-lynx
Summary: Живешь и не знаешь, куда может привести любовная связь.


**Название:** Вербовка

 **Авторы:** я (anna-lynx) и ariliena - разрешение соавтора на размещение получено

 **Пейринг:** М/М

 **Рейтинг:** колеблющийся от R и выше

 **Предупреждение:** ООС, AU, рамлоуцентрик

 **Саммари:** Живешь и не знаешь, куда может привести любовная связь.

Брок проснулся, едва почувствовав опасность. Но среагировать не успел – под подушкой не оказалось метательного ножа, вторая рука так и не добралась до ножен на бедре. О пистолете у кровати вообще можно было и не вспоминать. На захват явно пришли очень опытные люди, которые слишком много про него знали, даже то, как он защищает комнату и где прячет оружие. Поэтому-то ни одна из сигналок не сработала, когда внутрь проникли чужаки, которые и стреножили его собственным одеялом, с головой, перетягивая его то ли веревками, то ли ремнями, так, что он и ничем и пошевелить уже не мог. Знали, твари, что он и в рукопашную бы полез, даже против превосходящих сил противника. А там уж можно было добраться и до остального арсенала.

Ножны с бедра все же содрали.

Поливая неизвестных бранью до тех пор, пока не заткнули рот кляпом (Брок при этом все же умудрился вцепиться зубами в наглую руку, за что сильно получил в живот), он сожалел, что позволил себе расслабиться и отделился от команды. Возможно, реши он с ними отпраздновать завершение очередного дела, ничего бы и не произошло. Сейчас же его тащили в неизвестном направлении не менее неизвестные люди, не проронившие ни единого слова, по которому можно было хотя бы определить, кому он понадобился. К его двадцатипятилетию за его голову давали немаленькую сумму в семи странах, где его отряд наступил на чьи-то важные хвосты. Так что кто знает, для чего его живым захватили. Возможно, в назидание публично казнят, чтобы особо наглые наемники не лезли. Хотя он еще поборется, пусть только хоть на чуточку освободят, и не под автоматными дулами.

Машина, в которую его загрузили, ехала долго, потом было что-то летучее – Брок такого звука мотора раньше не слышал, одеяло не пропускало воздуха, и в ушах уже начинало звенеть. Да уж, если позориться, то полностью: захватили спящим, в одних трусах – хуже было бы оказаться вообще без трусов, – тащат, как ковер какой-то, теперь осталось только обморочную девицу изобразить, для полного комплекта. Хотя может быть так и лучше. Похитители усомнятся в его профессионализме, расслабятся, а уж он-то, как случай подвернется, оружием и завладеет. А может быть и не только оружием. Потому что ему не на кого рассчитывать. Никто не ожидал похищения.

Куда его вообще везут? Но вроде бы не слишком долго. Из страны не вывезли.

Когда его вытряхнули из одеяла прямо на пол, он не сразу пришел в себя, но даже не стал пытаться подниматься, хотя уже и мог. Однако изобразить то ли сломленного, то ли вообще какого-то неудачника не получилось. Его не собирались считать безопасным, о чем свидетельствовало то, что в пределах досягаемости уже никого не оказалось, все отступили к стенам. Пришлось вставать.

В помещении было слишком светло. У стен стояли двенадцать человек в черных, явно форменных бронежилетах, в защитных шлемах, нацелив на Брока автоматы. Боятся что ли? Хватило бы и трех. До одного бы он еще допрыгнул и сломал шею, до второго, если бы повезло и не попали в жизненно важные места, тоже бы добрался, а вот до третьего уже нет. А тут двенадцать. И стояли они так, чтобы не задеть очередью сидящего за столом у окна. Там, конечно, стоял еще кто-то, но он больше секретаря напоминал. Вот бы до этого самого сидящего добраться – но нет, помещение великовато. Этого самого сидящего и его секретаря рассмотреть не получалось – солнце за окном слепило. Брок не сразу осознал, что находится в кабинете где-то в небоскребе, причем на верхних этажах. А вот само место все же впечатляло. Над кабинетом явно поработал какой-то высокооплачиваемый дизайнер. Потому что так органично вписать в хайтековский интерьер тяжелый, массивный стол из натурального дерева нужно уметь. Интересно, а автоматную очередь он выдержит?

Хозяин кабинета, позволивший Броку осмотреться и оценить положение, в которое тот попал, брезгливо спросил:

– Значит, к этому он бегает?

По выговору американец. Жаль, какой город за окном посмотреть не получится. Не подпустят его к окну.

– Да, сэр, уже два года, – ответил один из автоматчиков.

Брок чуть сузил глаза, узнав голос. Карл. Брок не ожидал, что один из его команды предаст его. А как иначе? Чужака, следящего за ним, Брок засек бы довольно быстро. Свой же, время от времени оказывающийся рядом, воспринимался естественно – его люди иногда начинали охранять командира, особенно когда узнавали о новой награде, назначенной за его голову. А уж когда у Брока появился некто, умудряющийся найти его в любой чертовой заднице, куда заносила их жизнь, они, команда, вообще прониклись паранойей, и устроили чуть ли не охрану Форт Нокса. Брок долго ржал, когда все равно обнаружил у себя в комнате своего молчаливого любовника, а на следующий день с матами велел парням заниматься своими делами и не лезть в личную жизнь командира. Тем более все равно не уследили.

Карл не был новобранцем. Он в команде уже год. Его проверили и в бою, и просто так. Оказалось так и не разобрались. Брок надеялся, что только с одним. Он не хотел терять доверие к своим людям из-за одного предателя!

– И что он в нем нашел? Не впечатляет же! – не менее брезгливо произнес хозяин кабинета, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Брок молчал, размышляя над происходящим. Итак, перед ним американец. Богатый, высокопоставленный, охраны у него много, причем опытной. Никто так и не шелохнулся, не отвел дула автомата от Брока, даже когда этот, неизвестный хозяин кабинета, решил выйти из-за стола. К Броку он подойти не успел – его остановил секретарь. А жаль... Хотя Брок бы и так не стал пока его трогать. Нужно все-таки разобраться, какие к нему претензии. Потому что по уже прозвучавшим фразам складывалось впечатление, будто тут возмущены его любовными похождениями. Будто бы его любовник чем-то обязан именно этому человеку, но предпочел Брока. И Броку не нравились выводы, следовавшие из этого.

– Итак, чем оправдываться будешь? – спросил мужик, которого Брок уже заочно терпеть не мог.

– В чем? И перед кем? – нагло усмехнулся он, становясь еще более вызывающе. А что, провоцировать и давить можно по-всякому. В том числе и сильным, красивым телом. Вдруг кто оскорбится. Особенно если учесть, что силуэты на фоне окна были просто загляденье – у одного даже хорошо сшитый костюм не мог скрыть брюшка, второй же больше напоминал глисту.

– Чем ты его к себе привязал? Как посмел?!..

Брок, начиная чувствовать ревность, хотел было сказать какую-нибудь гадость, почти забыв о своем решении быть повежливее, но не успел.

– Прошу прощения, сэр. Разрешите же мне доложить, – заговорил секретарь. Или все же не секретарь – речь не такая. – Но... это секретная информация.

– Выведите его. В приемную. И дайте, что ли, ему что накинуть. Нечего тут светить телесами, – махнул рукой автоматчикам начальник.

Брок ядовито усмехнулся, разворачиваясь к дверям.

Четверо автоматчиков вышли первыми. Еще четверо разошлись по периметру. Оставшиеся не отводили дул автоматов от Брока. Брок расслабленно ожидал, пока ему позволят двигаться. А что, он уже начал получать удовольствие от происходящего. Ну адреналинщик он, адреналинщик, что еще сказать. Тут же вся ситуация приятно щекочет нервы, причем не только опасностью, но даже тем, что он и представить себе не мог, чем все закончится.

Уверенность была только в одном, он только еще не решил, как все пройдет.

Карл хрипло приказал Броку выходить. Интересно, его тут специально переговорщиком выбрали, как самого знакомого или же просто не повезло? В то, что Карл тут командовал, Брок не верил. Ласково улыбнувшись предателю, от чего тот чуть дернулся в сторону, Брок пружинящей походкой вышел в приемную и стал ровно посередине, не собираясь нервировать ожидавших его автоматчиков. Темноволосая девушка в деловом костюмчике, процокала каблучками, приближаясь, и заливаясь краской, робко протянула чьи-то рубашку и брюки. Брок взял вещи и так лучезарно улыбнулся, что бедняжка чуть не задохнулась от восхищения. Переборщил. Что поделать, Брок никогда не имел проблем в охмурении лиц обоего пола. Просто в последнее время ему не хотелось очаровывать никого другого, и он старательно хранил верность. И разучился дозировать обаяние.

Автоматчики не расслаблялись, ожидая подвоха. Брок же пока ничего не собирался устраивать. Спокойно одевшись, он прислушивался к разговору за дверью. Возможно, для остальных звукоизоляция была достаточна, но не для него. Он не зря слух тренировал.

– Мистер Пирс, сэр, я не успел вам доложить до прихода этих варваров. Вы просили разобраться, и я разобрался. Да-да! Это было сложно, но найти получилось. А сколько всего интересного... нужно будет...

– Ближе к делу!

– А да, простите. Это не сбой программы, точнее сбой, но не такой!

– Еще ближе, – уже раздраженно рыкнул хозяин кабинета, названный мистером Пирсом.

– Простите. Зимний Солдат создан так, что если ему слишком долго приходилось находиться на пределе сил, то рефрактерный...

– На понятном языке! – перебил Пирс.

– Эээ... да, сэр. Нууу... это когда расслабиться у него не получается. Будь он на базе, препаратами бы обошлись, но он был на задании. В общем, сработал запасной, защитный механизм. И вот там произошел сбой. Он должен был выбрать девушку. Она должна была умереть в процессе коитуса. А он выбрал мужика. И не убил. Видно, этот мерсенариус... простите, наемник, живучий оказался.

Брок согласился с выводом несекретаря. Он действительно живуч. Мало того, ему нравился жесткий секс. И чем сильнее и опаснее его партнер-мужчина, тем более привлекательным для Брока он был. Жаль только они все оказывались слабее Брока, что уменьшало его удовольствие. А тот, кого эти называли Зимним Солдатом, оказался лучше всех. И он действительно был сильнее, а не просто казался таким. Одно только озадачивало. Почему они говорили о нем так, будто он не человек? Почему «создан», почему «сбой программы»? Ну, рука-протез, ну, можно киборгом в результате назвать. Но человек, и человечнее многих. И силу свою полностью контролирует. Почему же, если бы он предпочел не Брока, а какую-то девушку (где бы он ее нашел в том лагере в центре пустыни?), то она непременно бы погибла?

– Если должен умереть, так сейчас прикажу – и все закончится, – мрачным голосом бросил мистер Пирс.

– Нет-нет, сэр, ни в коем случае! – суетливо зачастил второй. – По программе половой партнер должен быть убит случайно и самим Зимним Солдатом, иначе сбой зациклится, без возможности отката системы. Но пока он жив, Зимний Солдат будет к нему возвращаться.

– И не отпустишь же... Что с ним делать-то? Хм... А ведь есть способ. Нанять – и куратором Зимнему Солдату назначить. Без инструктажа. Сам нарвется.

Брок задумался. Он по-прежнему не понимал, почему его любовника воспринимают как какого-то маньяка. Но осознавал, что, поскольку его отпускать явно не собирались, придется действительно быть поосторожнее. А раз уж нужен инструктаж...

Да уж, планируют нанимать под дулами... Новый опыт, да.

И вообще, условия найма тоже нужно обдумать. И побыстрее. Так, чтобы в случае чего не подставить ни себя, ни команду. Знать бы еще, на какое время этот Пирс захомутать его решил. Да и вообще, кто он такой, кого представляет, тоже не мешало бы понять. Все это может повлиять на стандартные пункты договора. Хотя костяк этого самого договора Брок никогда и ни под каким давлением не менял.

План же потихоньку оформлялся, обрастая деталями.

Когда его снова пригласили в кабинет, по-прежнему под дулами автоматов («Интересно, что же Карл такого наболтал, что ну никак не расслабляются?»), Брок уже знал, о чем и как будет говорить. Предчувствие опасной игры несказанно бодрило.

– Как мне известно, ты наемник, – начал мистер Пирс, облокотившись о стол. Брок промолчал. Что тут скажешь, действительно наемник. Но это не означает, что к нему нужно так презрительно обращаться. Хотя Брок потерпит – не впервой. – Хороший наемник. К себе мы отбираем лучших, ведь мы стремимся сделать мир лучше, чтобы...

– Сэр, мне не надо толкать идеологическую муть, – нагло перебил его Брок. – Понимаете, я наемник, и меня интересуют только деньги. Да и то, только после того, как я соглашусь. Так что ближе к делу и конкретнее.

– Конкретнее? Организация, в моем лице, хочет нанять тебя на длительный срок. Нас устраивает твой послужной список.

Брок усмехнулся, выразительно оглядев автоматчиков.

– И потому меня так изысканно пригласили, да еще и сопровождение предоставили.

– Всего лишь мера предосторожности, – произнес мистер Пирс. – Итак, твои требования при длительном договоре. Учитывай, что ты по-прежнему будешь считаться наемником, не связанным контрактом.

В кабинет вошла та самая девушка, что принесла Броку одежду, включила планшет и выжидательно застыла у стола.

Брок, по прежнему улыбаясь, произнес, не спрашивая, утверждая:

– То есть, за какую организацию вы говорить изволите, я узнаю только после подписания договора. Что же, пусть. Итак, я не нанимаюсь в одиночку. Со мной идет моя команда. Вы уже знаете: мы опытные, успешные, удачливые. Проваленных миссий на счету нет. Этот пункт вас устраивает?

– Продолжай.

Заинтересованность в его отряде Брок все же уловил, но он не собирался отдавать своих людей какому-то хмырю.

– Следующий пункт. Моя команда только моя. Это означает, что только я их тренирую, награждаю, наказываю, и никто не вмешивается. Если возникнет желание у кого-то из вашей организации моих людей поощрить или наказать, то все через меня. За все, в чем виновата или отличилась моя команда, отвечаю я.

Пирс выразительно глянул на Карла, видимо, требуя пояснить, потому что тот заговорил:

– Да, сэр, командир всегда настаивает на этом пункте.

– Что если в рамках задания нам понадобится присоединить к вам консультанта или дополнительного специалиста? – спросил Пирс.

– Тогда нужно будет время на притирку. И присоединенные должны будут безоговорочно подчиняться мне.

Пирс со вздохом согласился.

– Срок контракта предлагаю на три года с возможностью дальнейшего продления, – продолжил Брок.

Пирс тут же его прервал:

– Нет, контракт будет бессрочный с возможностью разрыва по согласию сторон. На этом я настаиваю.

Брок чуть опустил веки. Что же, не удалось. Пирс явно пытается захомутать. Что же за организация такая, где жаждут зацапать на неограниченный срок? Ведь если там все хорошо, то наемников не вытуришь. Тут же только после этого пункта хочется отказаться. Да кто же даст. За спиной чужие вооруженные люди.

– Условия разрыва, насколько я понимаю, обговаривать придется отдельно.

– Ты прав. Но давай вернемся к предыдущему условию. Сразу говорю – предложение не обсуждается. Под твою полную ответственность будет передан агент под позывным Зимний Солдат.

– И кто же это такой? – равнодушно спросил Брок. Вот сейчас ему пришлось напрячь все свои актерские способности, чтобы не выдать свою подозрительную осведомленность.

– Неплохой оперативник, снайпер, разведчик, диверсант. В общем, мастер широкого профиля. Подробнее узнаешь после подписания договора. В свободное от дополнительных обязанностей время он будет приписан к твоему отряду. Что же касается заданий и оплаты...

Дальнейший разговор свелся к торгу, после завершения которого принтер, спрятанный за одной из панелей, выдал три копии договора. Пирс быстро просмотрел текст, а после размашисто расписался. По его кивку один из автоматчиков шагнул к Броку и схватил за руку, подводя к столу. Брок даже не надеялся на такую удачу. Расслабились. Одно только давно обдумываемое движение, скрытое телами автоматчика и самого Брока, и нож покинул ножны бойца, спрятавшись в кармане брюк.

Так же перечитав документ, Брок обратил внимание на реквизиты. Что за фирма такая, «Гидра»? И кто позволил зарегистрироваться ей под таким названием? Ведь больше всего ассоциаций с ним шло со времен Второй Мировой. Брок зацепился за фразу об условиях разрыва, и тут же поинтересовался, когда сможет их обсудить. Получив ответ, что данными вопросами занимается юрист, к которому он может обратиться прямо сейчас, Брок решительно подписался, отбрасывая мысль о явно надеваемом на шею ярме.

Ему очень хотелось быть ближе к тому, кого он... наверное, все же полюбил. А ярмо – его и скинуть можно.

Стоило ему только поставить подпись, как автоматчики расслабились и, подчиняясь жесту Пирса, начали ставить автоматы на предохранители. Глупо, но удачно, ничего не скажешь.

Пирс, сообщив, в каком кабинете можно найти юриста, добавил, что сопровождающие после завершения разговора доставят Брока обратно в город, откуда и забрали, чтобы отряд мог собраться и перейти на одну из баз, где их дополнительно протестируют, устанавливая истинный уровень, и согласно ему занесут в списки. Он и не спорил – это ожидалось. Особенно если вспомнить о словах «будешь считаться наемником, не связанным контрактом».

Согласно кивнув, Брок подхватил свой экземпляр договора и быстрым шагом догнал автоматчиков, «случайно» оказавшись за спиной постоянно отслеживаемого Карла. Хитро усмехнувшись сам себе, он одним слитным движением вонзил нож между шлемом и воротом бронежилета, а после сильно рванул руку вниз, с удовольствием ощущая, как тяжелый клинок разрубает позвоночный столб. Карл всхлипнул и завалился вперед, окатывая кровью товарищей. Брок, успевший отступить в сторону, уже открыто оскалился в злорадной улыбке и вложил окровавленный нож в руку его истинного владельца.

– Только я тренирую, награждаю, наказываю команду, находящуюся в моем подчинении, – почти процитировал он себя и фразу из подписанного договора и развернулся к Пирсу, встав так, чтобы за спиной оказалась только стена, а бойцы были на некотором расстоянии. Автоматчики могли среагировать... правильно. – Прошу прощения, я испачкал ваш кабинет.

Девушка, все еще стоявшая у стола, шарахнулась к окну, налетела на бледного глистообразного и отшатнулась к стене. Сам же Пирс даже не шелохнулся, равнодушно глядя на расплывающуюся по полу кровь.

– Вы в своем праве, он действительно все еще был в вашем подчинении, – согласился он, наконец-то заговорив с большим уважением. – Что же, теперь я понимаю, почему вас называют Кроссбоунс. Можете идти, мистер Рамлоу.

Когда невероятно долгий день закончился, и Брок наконец оказался в выделенной ему офицерской квартире, он только и смог добраться до душа, где оперся о стену под текущей из широкой лейки воды. Сил не хватало ни на что. Но тут открылась дверь, впуская того, ради кого он согласился на договор.

– Ты пришел, – выдохнул Брок, отрываясь от стены и повисая на любовнике. – Нашел меня.

– Да, – ответил тот, поддерживая Брока металлической рукой и начиная мыть второй, живой. – Я всегда тебя найду. Сколько бы времени не прошло.

– Ты разговорился, – блаженно улыбаясь, сообщил Брок. – А мне тебя под командование отдали. Только вроде бы какой-то инструктаж зажилили. Может поделишься, в чем закавыка?

– Инструктаж. Пояснять действия. Не приближаться со спины, – рублено сообщил он, заканчивая мытье.

– Всего-то. Так это и ко мне можно отнести.

Брок, опершись лбом о металлическое плечо, почти задремал. Его не встревожило, когда его вытерли, взяли на руки и отнесли в постель. Не обеспокоило, когда постель прогнулась под еще одним телом. Брок просто подкатился поближе, обхватывая руками и закидывая ногу, видно чтобы не убежал.

– Ты мне нужен, всегда, – пробормотал он.

Зимний Солдат промолчал, просто крепче прижимая его к себе.


End file.
